


Satan's Angel

by Evenings_Dawn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenings_Dawn/pseuds/Evenings_Dawn
Summary: Astarte is the daughter of Satan born of the angel Evening's Dawn. As princess of Gehenna, she is tasked to travel with Amaimon to Assiah in order to bring Rin back. But what happens when things don't quite go according to plan.





	1. The demon from Heaven

The demon hopped impatiently from clawed foot to clawed foot. It growled to itself as it looked around. They were have supposed to be there already. Another nervous look around. If they didn't hurry, then the exorcists would notice the demon's presence and remove it. A nervous growl emerged from the demon. It turned and began to head back down the alley it had been standing near when a gust of wind made it freeze. Upon that wind came the sound of wings flapping. Slowly, the demon turned as the two angels descended, one of them carrying a bundle in her arms.The demon crept quickly towards them.

"What took you so long?" It hissed.

"The others are hunting this poor child down. We had to be sure we could leave without being noticed." The female angel said, gazing softly at what lay in the bundle.

"He is far from happy that this has arisen. He is furious that this child was even conceived in the first place, let alone that it has managed to survive." The man said.

"Yeah, well, Satan won't be happy that you're dumping him with another son." The demon remarked. It was then the child made a small sound. "It's a girl?" The demon cried.

"Yes, she is remarkable in every way." The female angel said, whilst handing the bundle to the demon. The demon gazed down to see a pale face with deep purple eyes and a shock of dark purple almost black hair staring back.  
The sound of wings flapping snapped the demon from those eyes. The angels were returning back to heaven. 

"Take her back to her father in Gehenna. Make sure she doesn't come back to Assiah until she is old enough to handle the truth. And tell them, her name is Astarte" They called as they flew back through a parting in the clouds. The demon watched before turning and heading back to it's home, the bundle clutched tightly in its claws.

It was a surprise for them all to say the least. They had heard of a new child being born but they had all expected it to be another boy. So when cries of a much higher pitch were heard, everyone was shocked. They all ran to Satan's palace where a huge crowd had gathered already. 

"Is it true?" someone asked.

"Is this new child a girl?" Another whispered. The murmurs spread like wildfire until the horn sounded and the doors opened. All the demons silenced their whispers as their lord and god, Satan walked out to face them. He held a bundle in his arms, but a small tail, covered in black fuzzy fur and ending in a tuft of purple fur was visible, as were a tiny pair of draconic wings. A small, pale hand with claws as black as night reached up and touched Satan's face, a small laugh emerging from the bundle.

"A new child of mine has been born and sent to us." Satan said, his voice carrying to the far reaches of Gehenna. "Her name is Astarte and she is the princess of Hell." The crowd cheered as the bundle was raised so that the child within could see the realm she would one day rule.

"My darling little Astarte, one day you will be queen of this realm." Satan said as he carried the bundle back into his castle. As he did so, his sons all headed in after him, each eager to see this new child. They all fought to be the first to see her as she was placed in her crib. As the eldest fought, the youngest crept through their legs and clambered up the side of the crib. He was only a few years older but as he stared at Astarte, and she gazed back, they both seemed to recognise their closeness instantly. Until, one of the eldest realised what had happened and dragged the youngest son away from the crib.

"She's rather small isn't she?" One of them remarked as they all gazed down at her.

"Well, what did you expect? She is still a baby" Another retorted. 

"Yeah, but. She doesn't look strong. She doesn't look like she will handle being queen. She'll need to have someone rule beside her." A third said. 

"Which is why father has said that she will be promised to someone when she comes of age." A fourth one interjected.  
The baby stared at each of them calmly as they watched her and then turned to leave. They didn't know that she had been forming bonds with them as they watched her. But she had already formed two close bonds, and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt that they would one day hold great importance.

The years passed by and Satan watched his daughter grow. She grew not only in age, but also in strength, intelligence, wisdom, power and beauty. Yet maturity seemed to avoid her at all costs. He also watched as her relationship with one of his sons grew close as well, with the two of them being nigh on inseparable from each other. It had seemed that even before she had come of age, Astarte had made her choice on who would be her king. But she did also seem quite close to another of his sons, calling him by a different name to the others. Whereas, most of the others she would call brother. She always referred to him as Aniue. It seemed like she had already made her choices in terms of her relationship with the rest of the family. He chuckled as he watched her open her wings in order to fly. He summoned his youngest son as he watched her take off and fly off in the direction of the plains to the east. 

"Go after Astarte and tell her I wish to speak to her." He said. He watched as his youngest son ran off and smirked. Time for Astarte to show if she knew what could be so easily seen.


	2. The day of promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astarte has to pick her partner to rule along side her. But who will it be?

The sulphurous air sped past as her wings cut through it. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sensation of the black air brushing rapidly past her skin and flowing through her hair. She opened her eyes again and stretched her arms out wide, laughing and whooping at the freedom she had. It was at that moment, she spotted a river of blood and fire flowing beneath her. She smirked and dived downwards, folding her arms and her wings into her willowy body to make her more streamlined. From the banks of the river, a three tailed fox whose fur was as black as midnight and whose eyes glowed a luminous yellow, sat up and watched the young demoness dive towards the river. He took in a sharp breath of the sulphurous air as she seemed like she was about to hit the river head on. At the last second, her wings opened wide, catching an updraft of air and setting her body straight. He heard her whoop as she flew parallel to the river, her midnight black claws skimming its surface.

"Mistress, are you sure you should be doing that?" The fox called.

"Of course I am Kitsune." The young demoness called back.

"But your father would skin me alive if something happened to you!" The fox retorted. 

"What could happen to me? The worst thing is I'll get a bit wet." The fox edged closer to the river edge as she paused in her flight and hovered above the surface, the steady beat of her wings causing small ripples in the surface. 

"But he would not be happy if I brought you back soaked through, especially in that outfit." The fox stated. She glanced down at herself and shrugged. Kitsune sighed. His mistress was the daughter of Satan, but bore angel blood. So she didn't exactly look fully demonic. She was far more beautiful; in fact some said her beauty was other-worldly in comparison to many of the other demonesses of Gehenna. Especially her eyes. Unlike many of Satan's children who bore his blue eyes, hers were an intense purple and danced with violet highlights.

Her hair, a deep purple so dark it looked black, fell down past her shoulders and rested on the bones of the huge draconic wings that erupted from her shoulders. Her skin was pale and clashed with the black corset top and skirt with a purple sash she wore. She had also taken to wearing what appeared to be purple gloves, but they went right up her arm and disappeared under her sleeve. But her demonic heritage manifested itself in the long, black furred tail which was tufted with purple fur and the feather-like horns made of flames that danced in her hair, as well as the elongated tips and fangs.

"Astarte!" A call disturbed the fox from his thoughts. A young boy stood nearby, clutching an odd creature in his arms.

"Hi Amaimon!" Astarte called back. The boy stopped next to Kitsune and smiled at Astarte. He too, was pale like her. But unlike her, he had deep blue eyes that seemed too big for his face, an often bored expression and he seemed rather childish. He also had green hair that pointed to a spike right in the centre of his scalp and a tail tufted with green fur. 

"Father wants to speak with you." He said.

She slowly glided over to the river bank. 

"Why?" A shrug was his response. 

"He just told me to come and get you." Astarte cocked her head to one side as her ears went down. 

"Don't look like that mistress, it doesn't suit you." A long, pointed tongue was suddenly stuck out at the fox demon and Astarte began running towards the castle. Until, her tail which was as long as she was tall coiled around her legs and sent her cartwheeling through several residents of Gehenna. In between fits of laughter, Amaimon ran to her side and helped her untangle herself from her tail. He then grabbed her hand and ran with her towards the castle, intertwining his tail in hers to stop them tripping. As they approached the throne room, she quickly dusted herself down. Then, rather timidly, she knocked. 

"Enter" boomed a voice. Slowly, she entered the throne room.

"You wished to see me father?" She asked as she walked forward towards him. 

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. She reached him and he lifted her up and carried her to the window of the throne room that looked out over Gehenna. 

"You know that you are next in line to rule?" He asked. A silent nod. "But you need someone to rule alongside you. Which is why, when you come of age, you will be promised to one of the others. Try to pick the least shitty one." She pulled a face. "What's with that fucking face?" He asked. 

"The others are boring!" Astarte whined.

"You get on well with Amaimon and that snake Samael." She replied with a shrug. 

"Yeah, well Aniue is fun to hang around with and Amaimon…I don't know…gets me."

Satan watched his daughter intently. "You mean to say, you and Amaimon understand each other better than anyone else?" A violent nod. 

"Yeah! Aniue kinda understands me. But Amaimon always knows exactly what I want to do and when." Satan laughed, the sound echoing through the halls. 

"Well that's fucking hilarious. I think I know who you will be promised to." He put her down and patted her on the head. "When you come of age, my angel. You will be promised to Amaimon." Astarte looked slightly confused. 

"But, what about Aniue?" She asked. 

"He won't be here." 

"Why?" 

"Because he's leaving Gehenna for Assiah." Her eyes widened.

"Wha…when?" 

"Today." Satan watched silently as she turned and ran from the room. "My poor angel." He sighed, knowing that all her actions were going to do was leave her with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was actually my first ever fiction which I posted on fanfiction.net. So why am I posting it here? Simple, I have gotten sick of the groups that harass authors on fanfiction.net. This place is so much better. But anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave comments.


	3. Broken Heart, Violent Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise made to a broken heart can lead to many things. But I don't think the demons of Gehenna were prepared for this.

They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them. 

"Come on Amaimon!" She gasped, her breath escaping in ragged pants as they ran to their brother's room. She hoped that their father was wrong, that he wasn't leaving. But when they reached his door, he stood before them, surprised that they had suddenly appeared. 

"Aniue, please, say it isn't true!" She panted. Samael said nothing. 

"Aniue, you can't leave us!" Amaimon added. 

"I have to. Father gave me permission to use the gate and I must leave." He said, whilst walking past them. Astarte, her eyes glistening with tears, flung herself at him and latched herself to his waist, her legs and tail wrapping around his.

"You can't leave us!" She cried, clinging to him like some strange monkey. Amaimon added his weight to help and clung to Samael's other leg.

"I have to." The older demon sighed, still walking away though now dragging the two young demons along.

"But Aniue! The others will pick on us!" Astarte sobbed, burying her face in their brother's shirt. Several lesser demons had stopped to watch this strange scene unfold. Samael just continued towards the gate, still dragging the two crying demons with him.

"They won't pick on you." He said, whilst slowly working out a way to extract himself from his two siblings.

"They will." Amaimon sniffed. "They always pick on us." Samael let out a sigh as he approached the gate, ignoring the questioning stares of the demons guarding it. 

"Listen to me. The only reason they pick on you is because you are both too reliant on me. That is not how a prince or princess of Gehenna should behave." He said. Two pairs of glistening eyes looked up at him, distraught at the thought of losing him.

He let out another sigh and extracted himself from their grips. He crouched down on their level. 

"Can we go with you?" Amaimon asked. Samael said nothing, stunned by the request. They look too cute He thought, as he registered the glistening eyes that stared innocently at him.

"Please Aniue, take us to Assiah with you" Astarte pleaded, taking a step towards him with her claws extended. He shook his head and pushed her back gently.

"I'm sorry my darling little ones, but Assiah is too dangerous for ones as small as you." He said. However, a plan began to form as he saw the pure looks of disappointment and pain on their faces. 

"Then stay here Aniue!" Astarte begged, the tears freely flowing down her face.

"Astarte, this is not suitable behaviour for a…" 

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY!" She shrieked at him.

Her cries echoed through the air as her words sunk in. Samael suddenly decided he had to make them understand. He embraced his two siblings, fighting not to give in to the demands for him to stay in Gehenna just to please his two sobbing siblings.

"Now listen to me." He said, his plans taking hold of him as he heard their sobs. "You can't come with me right now and I can't stay here. But when you're both stronger, I'll summon you to Assiah, ok?" He asked. A small sniffle and a sob, then in unison 

"promise?" He pulled away from them to look at their tear-stained faces. 

"Cross your heart?" Astarte asked.

"And tail promise?" Amaimon added. He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his tail around theirs before crossing over his heart and holding up his claw. 

"Promise." Their ears both perked up. 

"Fine then. We'll become stronger, just you wait Aniue." They said.He nodded and turned to leave. 

"Aniue, you will keep your promise won't you?" He turned, suddenly mindful of the two guardian demons watching his every move. 

"Of course I will." He said, crouching again on their level. They looked at him intently before nodding. 

"We'll get stronger Aniue." They both said as they watched him leave through the gate. But once it closed, Astarte felt tears begin to fall again.

"Stupid Aniue, when have you ever kept your promises?" She snarled.

They both sat in her chambers. Amaimon hugged Behemoth to his chest whilst Astarte attempted to suffocate herself in a leather coated pillow, her tail coiling around and throwing the numerous stuffed demon toys she had at the servants who dared to come close.

"Please, young mistress and master. I'm sure everything will be alright." A small, quivering demon with a heron's head said. His reward for this was being smacked upside his head by a stuffed hob-goblin toy. As he reeled back, blue flames licked the door as Satan entered. "Now what the fuck is wrong with you two?" He asked. 

"Aniue's gone!" Astarte's voice was muffled. 

"Astarte, why the fuck are you trying to suffocate yourself? Get your face out of that pillow now!" He commanded. Both teary-eyed children looked at him briefly then buried their faces into their knees. Satan let out a sigh. Now, there were fewer candidates for his "paternal instincts" and since these two were the cutest of his children, they were going to receive it, whether they wanted it or not.

He sat down on the bed and prodded Amaimon in the side of the head.

"Why were you so attached to him? You can split the earth into two fucking halves and you…" He thumped Astarte on the back, causing her to smack her forehead off of her knees. "Why, every fucking element bows before you. Every damn thing in that shit-hole known as Assiah cowers at your feet."

"But Aniue was nice to us." Astarte said weakly.

"Hmm, so why didn't he take you with him? I watched you both clinging to him and being dragged to the gate." He laughed, the sound vibrating in the room.

"…He…He said we weren't strong enough."

Satan laughed louder. "Not strong enough? You two! He's having a fucking laugh! If anything, the last thing you two need to do is become any stronger." He stopped when he saw the two of them going teary eyed again. 

"But…he…he promised" Astarte began to sob again. Unused to having to deal with any form of emotion, let alone his own crying children, Satan wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed, nearly crushing them in the process.

"If he promised then the logical thing to do would be to become stronger." He said. "So I won't stop you." He suddenly laughed. "In fact, I say go for it. If anything, it'll be fucking entertaining to watch you two kick the shit out of the others." He got up and walked out of the room.  _I wonder if you realise, just what you've gone and set in motion Samael._  He thought as he left the room. As he shut the door, he heard the yelp of the first unfortunate victim in Astarte and Amaimon's trial to become stronger.


	4. Dangerous trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise discovery leads to a little trip. But not everything goes to plan.

The demon backed away rapidly. All the others were dead, fallen at their hands. It paused momentarily, panting for breath. 

"Oh dear, looks like you missed one?" A voice echoed in the demon's right ear. 

"I missed one? Who was it who kept insisting they get the last kill?" A second voice hissed and sang in its left ear. "Well, whenever we do this, you always get the last kill and it's so boring." The demon felt its legs shake.

"Please, have mercy." It whimpered. 

"MERCY?" The second voice screeched and laughed the word. "A demon holds no meaning to the word." The demon barely had time to scream as a glint of silver whistled through the air before a spurt of red decorated the hall and the two demon rulers. A slow clap echoed through the hall. 

"That was fucking hilarious!" Satan laughed as he approached his two youngest children. "You two are a right pair of fucking psychos ain't ya?" Another laugh.

"This is pathetic father." Astarte sighed whilst sheathing her blade. 

"And why's that?"

"The demons you pit us against are pathetic." Amaimon said. 

"What do you expect? You two have already beaten the shit out of every other demon here. And you're both eager to spill every single fucking drop of blood you can." He clapped both of them on the back. "Though, I don't know what they all expected." He watched his two teenage demon children intensely. 

"So, does this mean we're strong enough to go to Assiah?" Astarte asked. 

"Fuck no!" Satan snapped. "I'm not about to let you two run around Assiah destroying everything you come into contact with." Astarte wrenched herself from his grip. 

"Why the fuck won't you let us go? We've proven our strength a thousand fucking times and you still say no! WHY?" The walls of the hall trembled with her rage. Satan reached out and grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at the trembling walls.

"See that? That's why I won't let you go. You have no fucking control over your powers!" He pushed her away.

As he left the hall, Astarte glared at him.

"I'll show you I have control" She hissed before leaving the halls. Amaimon quickly followed, his usual bored expression on his face. 

"What are you planning?" He asked. 

"He thinks we can't control ourselves? Well, I'm about to prove to that old shit head just who is in control." She answered. Once out of sight of the castle, she unsheathed her blade and sliced across her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment." She started to chant, dripping her blood in a specific way to form an outline. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Amaimon snapped. 

"He'll tear you apart if he finds out you're trying to summon a gate." 

"Well he won't find out!" Both of them stared silently as the gate took on its shape.

"Besides, it won't be a complete one. We only need a partial gate to go to Assiah." She added. But as they turned to the gate, they realised that it was a complete gate. 

"That's impossible!" They gasped. "No one else can summon a complete gate."

Astarte suddenly grinned insanely and sprinted forward.   
"Come on! We've got to go show Aniue how strong we've become!" She cried as she ran through the gate. Amaimon quickly sprinted after her, both of them blind to their brother Astaroth who had watched the whole scene and was now heading back to the castle.

The first thing that struck them both was how bright it was. 

"Wow!" Astarte cried, her eyes glistening brightly. 

"Astarte look!" Amaimon called, pointing at something. She moved beside him and felt her eyes widen further. A huge city lay below them at the foot of the hill the gate had opened onto. "There's so many humans" She gasped. 

"Let's have some fun" Amaimon cried, starting to run down the hill. "Loser has to carry the winner home!" Astarte laughed and opened her wings. 

"Hey! No flying!" She laughed as she soared above him, her claws cutting through the clouds above her. She landed at the bottom of the hill.

"I win!" She cried, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"You cheated." 

"I'm a demon, that's what we do." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the city. "Let's scare them a bit." She smirked. She summoned her flames and sent them snaking towards a stall that instantly burst into flames. People screamed and back away as purple fire leapt from stalls to buildings and clothing.

Amaimon crouched down and punched the ground, causing multiple earthquakes to shake the ground. The two of them laughed insanely as people panicked and ran screaming. It was at that point Astarte spotted someone who wasn't running. A man in a long black coat was glaring at them. 

"Oh? Lookie here Amaimon, we have an idiot who thinks he's a hero?" She said. The two of them hopped towards him.

"What shall we do with him?" She asked.

"Let's tear him apart, limb from limb." Amaimon suggested. 

"You two are nothing more than vile demons." The man said. Astarte giggled insanely and grabbed the man's arm. 

"Sing me the song" She sang before pulling the arm and ripping it straight from the man's body. He screamed in agony as blood pumped from the ragged arteries and veins. "Of death" She sang.

Amaimon, keen to not be left out of the fun, grabbed the other arm and did the same. The man fell back, screaming as blood poured out of his wounds. Astarte laughed at his pain and grabbed his right leg.

"Hang on Astarte, why don't we make a wish?" Amaimon said. She stared at him then realised. She nodded and Amaimon grabbed the man's other leg. 

"Oh your time is up" Astarte sang as the two of them pulled the man apart. He screamed in pure agony as his entire body was slowly ripped in two. He felt his organs tear and blood pump out of every injury. When his head finally tore apart, the two of them danced and giggled insanely.

"That was fucking hilarious!" They shrieked.

"Dear God! What have they done?" A voice disturbed their laughter. They turned to see more people in black coats. 

"Yay! New playthings!" Astarte giggled. 

"Unholy demons, you shall pay for what you have done." Another burst of giggles. 

"Hear that? He thinks we'll pay for their fuck-up." Astarte laughed and grabbed the nearest person.

"I'd give you all of five seconds to survive." Amaimon said. He laughed as Astarte opened her jaws and bit down onto the head of the person she grabbed. They writhed and screamed in agony as the dagger like fangs pierced into their skull which was being crushed by the jaws. It only stopped when the skull finally broke, leaving Astarte's face covered in brains and blood. 

"Mmm, tasty." They ran at the remaining few exorcists when something struck Amaimon.

A ghoul stood, pinning Amaimon to the ground.

"Forgive me young prince, my princess. My master commands this." It groaned. 

"A familiar?" Astarte murmured. 

"That ghoul just called her "princess"" A voice said. The remaining strangers stood staring at her. 

"She's that one we were told about? But we were told she wasn't going to be here for years." They gasped. "Never mind, we can still eradicate her." She barely moved out of the way as a silver blade whistled past where her right ear had once been. She skidded across the ground and glared at the strangers. 

"Who are you?" She snarled. 

"We are knights of the Order of the True Cross." One of them said. She glanced at Amaimon.

"You're exorcists?" She growled. "I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROATS OUT!" She shrieked, sprinting towards the leader. She didn't see the second familiar, this time a large white serpent. It coiled around her, crushing her arms to her body and freezing her in place.

"Forgive me princess Astarte. I do not do this of my own free will." The snake hissed. 

"I'll fucking kill you!" She shrieked, writhing in its grip.

"Such a foul mouth." The leader said whilst walking forward. As he did so, he picked up the fallen silver blade. 

"Now, we'll have him." He pointed at Amaimon "Take your corpse back to Gehenna to warn the other demons we will not rest until they are defeated." He took the blade and aimed it at her stomach. "And what better way to do that then to mark you with a cross?"

Astarte shrieked as the man cut into her flesh, the silver burning in her veins like fire as he made the first mark. Her pale skin gave way, shying from the burning blade. Blood erupted from the wound, coating and bubbling on the blessed blade. 

"IT HURTS!" She screamed. The man said nothing as he finished the cross and had the snake drop her. Astarte struggled to her feet, her claw clutching her stomach from which blood now readily flowed. Amaimon was up the instant the ghoul was dismissed and scooped her up. He glared at the exorcists.

"This will not go unpunished" He snarled before turning and leaping back towards the gate and passing through.

Satan waited on the other side. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT ?" He demanded. Astarte and Amaimon both cowered away from him. "I told you didn't I!" He snapped. "I commanded that you do not go and still you chose to disobey me!" He grabbed Astarte from Amaimon and held her by her throat. "DO YOU BOTH HAVE A FUCKING DEATHWISH?" He raged. 

"Please…father" Astarte said weakly. She coughed up blood as she was pulled towards him then slammed back against a stone, grimacing as her wings splintered.

"You are a fucking idiot Astarte!" He snarled as he dropped her to the ground. 

"Well, at least I can go to Assiah with corrupting it like my shithead father!" She screamed at him. He struck her across the face, his claws cutting into her cheek and sending her spinning sideways. She got to her knees, having fallen to the floor, but was stamped on. Blood erupted from her broken nose, looking like a geyser as her head lifted, only to be smashed back into the ground. A sickening crunch sounded as her head was raised and smashed against the ground repeatedly. Amaimon leapt at their father, trying to help her. But his efforts were rewarded by a punch in the gut before then receiving the same treatment.

The two of them cowered beneath their father, arms over their heads and tails intertwined around themselves. 

"You ever pull another fucking stunt like this again, and I will tear you both limb from fucking limb." He snarled before leaving. "Now get the fuck up and clean yourselves up." He spat. The two of them slowly raised their heads and followed him. As they did, Astarte glanced at her stomach which was healing albeit slower than usual. 

"That's going to scar" She murmured.

"You were right all along Astarte." Amaimon murmured. "Aniue didn't keep his promise." Astarte said nothing. But behind them, a small white terrier had watched the scene unfold and headed back through the gate to Assiah. 

"I do believe you'll both be strong enough sooner than expected." It said as it headed back to the centre of True Cross Town.


End file.
